The specific aims of the study were to determine if administration of GH increases protein synthesis in the liver and muscle, fractional rate of mitochondrial protein synthesis, rate of gluconeogenesis, and free fatty acid turnover. The response to these will be determined during the postprandial and postabsorptive state. We have completed the postabsorptive part of the study and analysis of those samples is currently underway.